Gray Paper
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: di balik megahnya Super Show Tokyo / Suara riuh penonton menambah semangat 10 lelaki tampan tampan ini di atas panggung / "haah .. aku tak tahu hyung-ie, permintaan itu terlalu berat untukku" / "tentu saja kau harus terharu Ma" / "Yeobseo.." sapaan suara lembut mengalun indah di sebrang sana / "aku suka penampilanmu" / sumarry gagal/ always Yewook


Super show Tokyo akan segera di laksanakan seluruh ELF –fans super junior- semua memadati Dome tempat pelaksanaan Super Show salah satu yang termegah yang pernah di laksanakan oleh boy band bergawang siwon dan teman temannya.

Antusias seluruh ELF sangat tinggi karna pada tanggal 24 juli kemarin album 1 st Japanese boy band ini telah liris dan yah tepatnya hari ini 27 july 2013 menggelar konser bertajuk Super Show Super Junior 5, tentu .. siapa yang akan melewatkan moment berharga ini ?.

membawakan lagu utama dari album yang sama berjudul 'HERO' ?

kesempatan yang langka, sangat sangat langka. Walupun hanya mendatangkan 8 personil di tambah sub groupe mereka zhoumy dan henry mereka selalu menebarkan senyum dan aura positif sesame member dan kepada penggemarya.

Kini sudah waktunya kita masuk dalam acara inti dari Super Show kali ini.

Suara riuh penonton menambah semangat 10 lelaki tampan tampan ini di atas panggung, ada yang memberi fanservice pada penonton pada penonton seperti yang di lakukan trio SiHaeHyuk back hug, kiss dan sebagainya tapi tidak untuk salah satu namja mungil kita, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ekternal magnae kita?

"gawetcha wookie ah ?" seorang bunny mendekat duduk di tengah tengah antara kekasihnya dan dongsaeng –tentu ryeowook- yang sedang melamun.

"ne hyung-ie" balasnya sambil tersenyum kaku, memandangi botol minuman yang ada di peganganya adalah –mungkin- satu di antara hobinya sekarang ini.

"memikirkan keinginan DIA ?" ryeowook menoleh pada hyung aegyo-nya tersebut sambil tersenyum kaku, menegakkan badan-nya dan melihat apa yang ada di depan nya.

Seorang Siwon pastur kuda yang sedang di rubah penampilannya yang dulu mainly sekarang atau beberapa saat nanti akan menjadi bencong jadi jadian saat menggenakan gaun biru yang memperlihatkan otot otot bisepnya itu.

"haah .. aku tak tahu hyung-ie, permintaan itu terlalu berat untukku" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok siwon.

"aku tau wookie itu sangat berat bagimu, tapi.. bukankah sangat jarang sekali seorang kim jong woon memelas hanya karna sebuah penampilan?" sungmin berbicara lagi dari suaranya seakan perhatian terpusat untuk ekternal magnaenya.

"yeeeah itu sangat gampang hanya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu OST, tapi dia menulis liriknya untukku terlalu sakit jika menyanyikan tanpa DIA di sisiku walaupun hanya untuk saat ini" sekrang ryeowook menoleh pada sungmin, meliihat bagaiman respon seorang bunny menanggapinya

"hanya untuk saat ini kan? Kau tak kasihan padanya yang saat ini di korea sendiri memasang koneksi untuk menghubungkan korea – Tokyo hanya untuk melihat penampilan namja nya ? lagi pula kyuhyun akan mendampingimu sayang" mengangkat tangan untuk menggapai puncak kepala sang dongsaeng sayang , ryeowook masih diam, kyuhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan adegan lovely dovely hyung dongsaeng itu pun hanya tersenyum tak di pungkiri dia juga berat menyanyikan lagu yang artinya mendalam buatan hyung nya yang baik dan yang telah membimbingnya dari saat masuk boy band tersebut dengan telaten, kyuhyun merasa berhutang budi banyak pada hyung nya ini, seorang KIM JONG WOON hyung yang pengertian selalu mengalah dan pendiam.

"kau pasti bisa hyung" ucap kyuhyun sepontan pada ryeowook yang mendapatkan decakan kagum dari semua member yang berkumpul dalam ruang make up tersebut.

"aku terharu kau mengatakan seperti itu kyu" gurauan siwon mencairkan suasana yang tadi hening, eoh ternyata siwon sudah selesai berhiasnya.

"tentu saja kau harus terharu Ma" memasang seringai yang selalu di tunjukan.

"dasar" dengus siwon yang ketara sekali.

"haha .. eh wookie ayo cepat saatnya kau di rias" sungmin menyeret ryeowook ke depan meja rias dan membisikan sesuatu padanya –'buat dia terpesona padamu' katanya di sertai senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, benar kata hyungnya bukankah dia harus membuktikan pada kekasihnya bahwa dia bisa menyanyi beserta menyampaikan perassan pada yesung nya ?

"buatlah seorang Kim Jong Woon kagum ryeowook-ie dan buat dia bangga mempunyai kekasih sepertimu" –ucap ryeowook dalam hati.

Matanya lurus memandang pantulan mukanya di cermin rias, menerawang jauh apa yang akan dia kerjakan setelah pulang dari Tokyo. Apa dia akan langsung memekik bahagia dan memeluknya atau datang dengan senyum mengembang dan di lanjut ciuman panjang di sertai kekagumanya? Apapun yang terjadi ke depan kau harus tersenyum ryeowook.

Sungmin memandangi ryewook yang mengembangkan senyum lebar hanya ikut senyum di sertai kekehan kecil dari meja rias sebelah dongsaengnya.

"aku menyukai setiap senyum yang ada di bibir hyung – hyung dan dongsaeng – dongsaengku, apapun aku akan ku lakukan agar menggembalikan senyum itu" –batin sungmin tersenyum.

Skip

"huff.." terdengar helaan nafas dari ryeowook yang membuat henry tersenyum.

"gugup eoh.." goda henry pada hyung nya yang imut ini.

"awww.." jeritnya pilu pada lenganya yang menjadu korban pemukulan hyung manisnya ini.

"kau menngodaku dongsaeng" pout-an bibir tercetak indah saat sang korban melihat sang pelaku terkekeh geli.

"hehe.. hyung kau semakin imut jika mem pout-kan bibir seperti itu, aigo pantas saja yesung hyungKU takluk pada mu" candaan henry di sertai adegan replay yang hyungnya lakukan meniru gaya pout bibir hyungnya.

"yak.. naepun dongsaeng!" pekiknya pada henry.

"apa yang kau magsud dengan 'yesung hyungKU' eoh? Dia itu milikKU babo Kim Jong Woon maupun Yesung sah hanya milik seorang KIM RYEOWOOK" lanjutnya sambil mengambil mic yang tergrletak di meja.

"cihh posesive sekali lagian aku sudah punya MIMI gege, iyakan gege?" jelas henry pada ryewook serta mengajukan pertanyaan untuk seorang zhoumi yang di sampingnya

"iya apanya mochi?" bukannya menjawab zhoumi Tanya balik pada henry.

"yak.. gege" pekik henry sambil memukul lengan zhoumi, ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"apa salahnya berkata 'IYA' sih? Jadi kan aku di tertawakan si mungil" gumam henry pada zhoumi yang melirik ryeowook yang sedang terkekeh.

"kan dari tadi aku tidak menyimak semua obrolanmu sayang" ucap zhoumi menggobal pada henry yang sedang melipat tangan di dada yang memperlihatkan tatapan tajam pada ryeowook yang tertawa.

"haha.." tawa ryeowook pecah saat melihat tatapan yang bermasuk tajam tapi malah menjadi tatapan yang sangat err Imut dan Menggemaskan.

"koala emang tak punya hati.. ckckck" decak ryeowook mengejek pada 2 sejoli itu.

"kenapa lau juga memojokanku ryeowook" protes zhoumi pada ryeowook yang masih terkekeh. Sepertinya sudah tidak memikirkan persoalan awal lagi.

"sudah sudah sudah ryeowook sebentar lagi saatmu jangan meledek mereka terus" sungmin datang dengan kyuhyun yang setia mengekor di belakangnya

"kyuhyun sudah siap tuh" tunjuk sungmin pada kyuhyun "dan henry hentikan tatapan tajam mu itu, tatapanmu hanya akan membuat kau semakin imut di mataku dan ryeowook cepat hilangkan sebelum yesung hyung datang jauh jauh dari seoul hanya untuk menceramahimu hanya dengan kau menatap namja nya sepeerti itu" lanjut sungmin yang di sertai tangannya menunjuk henry yang membuat pout-an di bibir henry semakin maju.

"hentikan pout-an mu henry sebelum koala mesum menerjangmu" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi sungmin dan menyeret ryeowook ke atas stage.

Henry memandang zhoumi horror yang membuahkan hasil pekikkan karna tubuhnya limbung di dekapan zhoumi, sungmin hanya memutar bola malas yang di lanjutkan duduk untuk melihat aksi namja nya yang akan menyanyikan lagu 'Gray paper' yang katanya di buat oleh yesung untuk ryeowook.

"tersenyumlah buktikan kau bisa dongsaeng" gumam sungmin melihat layar Tv kecil yang langsung menyambung pada kamera depan panggung.

"ini saatnya" gumamnya

Skip

Tak di sangka respon para ELF sangat antusias saat kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyanyikan bagian demi bagian lagu Gray Paper dan di lanjutkan sorakan riuh di dalam gedung Dome ini saat melihat wajah Yesung saat menyanyikan lagu Gray Paper di Super Show 5 kemarin di Seoul serta cuplikan cuplikan moment Yesung saat konser KRY kemarin ada yang menggambarkan keceriaan Yesung raut serius Kim Jong Woon dan lain lain, sungguh para ELF terrenyuh saat penampilan mereka.

"berhasil ?" Tanya sungmin saat ryeowook tiba di belakang stage, ryeowook menngembangkan senyumnya dan langsung memeluk sungmin erat, yah walaupun tadi saat dia menyanyi raut serius tercetak jelas di mukanya.

"aku berhasil hyung.." isak ryeowook di bahu sungmin, sedangkan yang di peluk hanya tersenyum membelai surai lembut ryeowook serta mengacungkan jempol untuk kyuhyun yang ada di belakang ryeowoook saat ini.

"semua teratasi" gumam namja evil tersebut pada sungmin.

"oh ayolah wookie kita harus tampil kembali dan pasang senyum lebar mu yang indah pada seluruh ELF yang ada" ucap sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan erat ryeowook.

"gumawo hyung" ucapnya menyerka air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

"kajja perbaiki dulu tatanan make up mu dan kita akan bersenang – senang kembali" ucap sungmin menepuk pundak ryeowook.

"hyung.." cicit ryeowook menahan tangan sungmin.

"ne.."

"gumawo dan maaf membuat bajumu basah" tanggapan sungmin hanya tersenyum, ryeowook berlalu menuju ruang make up sambil tersenyum indah pada semua orang yang dia temui.

"aku bisa Seungie hyung" batinnya bermonolog.

Skip

Angin halus nan dingin menyebar di sekitar badan, menikmati pemandangan malam di atas balkon kamar hotel adalah sesuatu yang perlu di nikmati apalagi jika kau sendiri dan sedang dalam mood baik.

Drrt drrt drrt

-Yesung hyung calling

Terpampang indah dalam bingkai hanphone Galaxy S4 tersebut, sebuah nama yang dari tadi di tunggunya untuk menghubunginya ternyata ada juga.

Senyuman indah saat mengambil handphone tersebut dan menggeser tombol berwarna hijau di layarnya.

"Yeobseo.." sapaan suara lembut mengalun indah di sebrang sana

"nde hyung-ie" senyum mengembang saat sapaan darinya datang, haah sudah ryeowook putuskan jikalau dia pulang ke korea dia akan masuk kamar namja tersebut dan menerjang tubuhnya sambil memberinya kecupan manis si bibir tipisnya.

"baby kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum tidur?" mencoba basa basi eoh..

"sedang tiduran,, yah mungkin sebentar lagi menjemput mimpi indah" berbohong sedikit tidak apa apa kan ? toh sekarang dia mau menuju kasurnya untuk tidur.

"cepatlah tidur, hyung ngak mau kau sakit baby" ucapnya khawatir yang dib alas kekehan geli dari namja yang di panggil 'baby' tersebut

"arasseo yeobo" canda ryeowook, hening tak ada sahuttan dari sana ? apa di sudah tidur? Lalu kenapa menelfon jika sudah mengantuk? Pemborosan sekali.

"hyung-ie" sapa ryeowook memastikan namja di sebrang sana belum tertidur

"aku suka penampilanmu" jawab yesung sepontan

"eh.."

"aku suka kau menepati janjimu untuk menyanyikan laguKU yang ku buat untukMU" ungkap namja tersebut

"gumawo" tersipu oleh pujian kecil kekasihnya

"haah baby kau harus tidur sudah malam, jaljayo" pesan terakhir dalam percakapan telfoon hari ini

"nde.. jaljayo"

-tut tut tut

[PROLOG]

"aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu untukku baby" pinta seorang namja tampan pada kekasih mungilnya tersebut

"menyanyikan lagu?" ekspresi imut yang keluar dari kekasihnya membuat seorang Kim Jong Woon –namja tampan tersebut- mengecup kilat bibir ryeowook –kekasihnya-

"Gray Paper ,, aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu itu untukku" katanay di sertai senyuman indah.

The end


End file.
